onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fliu/My Thoughts on the Dressrosa Arc part 2
It has been a while since I wrote a blog. Now I want to share some more thoughts. First of all, Doflamingo really outdid himself. I never knew what his Birdcage was capable of until I saw it. This is just like the Fishman Island and Punk Hazard arcs in which the whole island was threatened in one way or another. Fishman Island was about to be crushed by Noah, Punk Hazard was covered in poison gas, and now Dressrosa was engulfed in Doflamingo’s cage of doom. In the next arc, will there be another desperate situation in which alot people run for their lives? One thing I’ve been wondering about is why Doflamingo didn’t just use his strings to immobilize Luffy and Law just like he did with Jozu at Marineford and Sanji at Green Bit. That would make him a lot harder to defeat and that would truly put Luffy’s strength to the test. Speaking of strings, what happened to the citizens who were under Doflamingo’s control? Were they released before the Birdcage started shrinking? And speaking of the Dressrosa citizens, if they survive the terrible situation they’re in, I guess it’s safe to assume that they won’t be easily deceived again. I wonder if they would have bought Doflamingo’s BS so easily if they knew that he killed his own father and brother in cold blood. If the citizens are alive after the Birdcage disappears, then they’ll be really busy rebuilding Dressrosa. As for Usopp, I’m really glad he got a chance to redeem himself. I hope he realized that he can be amazing when he’s not being such a pansy. If he really wants to become a great warrior of the sea, then he should be taking initiatives more often instead of just waiting for the situation to call for it. As for Luffy’s final fight with Doflamingo, I hope the battle ends soon. It has gone on long enough. How much damage can Doflamingo take? He’s making the Pacifistas look like toys. When Luffy does defeat Doflamingo, I bet that Issho would be the one given the credit just like Smoker was given credit for Crocodile’s defeat at Alabasta. And about Rebecca, at one time I thought she was way better than Cryhoshi. Now, I would say that when Rebecca is not knocking her opponents into the water, she isn’t amounting to anything. As far as I’m concerned, she has been more of a liability than help. If she couldn’t win Block D by herself and if she was so helpless against Diamante, then going after Doflamingo is nothing more than a pipe dream. It would make no sense to me if she becomes a Straw Hat member. I don’t see someone as soft as her be able to brave the dangers of the New World and there will be people even worse than Doflamingo. She would only hold the Straw Hats back more often than not. Any how many times Rebecca has cried already? As for Bartolomeo, I would be content if he just becomes an allied pirate captain. If he becomes a Straw Hat, then where will his crew be? One more thing that I would like to add is that I really hope we’ll see Sanji and the rest of the Thousand Sunny group soon. I’m actually starting to miss them. I hope Big Mom herself was not on the ship that was attacking the Sunny. I would hate that Luffy overcomes one tough opponent only to have another bad news that Sanji’s group was captured or worse. For those of you who still think that Big Mom is Lola’s mom, I’ll believe it when I see it. Also, we haven’t been given an explanation about why Doflamingo wanted Kin’emon’s son. Category:Blog posts